


Savior (MLBB FEMME FATALE ZINE 2019)

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-romantic ships, femmefatalezine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: (WRITTEN FOR MLBB FEMME FATALE ZINE 2019)Miya burst into the infirmary to find her friends all beaten and bruised from the battle they lost. Her worries grew high as one person was missing from the group. She and her best friend, Ruby set out to rescue their friend from the merciless death by the blood orcs.





	Savior (MLBB FEMME FATALE ZINE 2019)

**Author's Note:**

> FEMME FATALE: MLBB Girls Zine
> 
> A collaborative zine of 20+ artists, 3 writers and 1 cosplayer from all around the world dedicated to the heroines of Mobile Legends: Bang Bang
> 
>  
> 
> __________________________
> 
>  
> 
> So this is my piece for the zine. I hope you guys enjoyed it, the sales has been closed 3 days ago which allows me to post the full piece here. 
> 
> If you want to contact me or see more contents and updates, follow my instagram @bleu_wolf99
> 
> If you want to see more work for the FEMME FATALE zine, check out their instagram page @femmefatalezine

“What happened?”

 

Miya exclaimed as she burst through the door. Freya lifted her head. Her red eyes were moist with glistening tears. Her face was flushed and her shoulders shook as she sobbed. Her hands held tightly on the hands of her lover, Zilong.

 

Zilong had lost all the brilliance he had as a dragon knight. His hair was a mess and his once flawless skin was covered in mud. There was red everywhere coming from the open wounds all over his body. The male was unconscious but he groaned in pain. Seeing the heavily injured fighter, Miya frantically searched for a particular male.

 

“Where’s Alucard?” she demanded. Rafaela came back with a basin filled with water. Her face was cold and she was missing that usual calm and collective mood. Her brows stitched together in a frown and her lips did not stretch into that familiar smile. The angel looked like a completely different person.

 

Rafaela placed the basin on the table beside Zilong’s bed. She took a clean cloth and dampen it with water. “Zilong came back alone. Alucard stayed behind so Zilong can escape and call for back-up. They were ambushed by the enemy.”

 

The young elf felt her heart stop. “He’s still out there?” Miya closed her hands into fists. “I have to go find him!”

 

Rafaela swiftly turned around. Her eyes wide in disbelief and it shocked the archer “Alucard and Zilong were ambushed by the blood orcs. Zilong himself came here heavily injured. Are you planning to save Alucard by yourself?”

 

Miya clenched her teeth. “If not now, when? Alucard’s waiting for back-up and here we are twiddling our thumbs and crying for no reason.”

 

“Tigreal is preparing to leave with the army.”

 

“He’s taking too long!” Miya shouted, bursting from the pent up frustration. Her sudden burst made Rafaela stopped her work and Freya looking at her with shock. Miya took a deep, shaky breath before she spoke again. “I’ll go. Alucard’s in danger. I have to save him.”

 

 

Freya nodded. “I’ll go with-”

 

“No, you stay here.” Miya cut the Aesir mid-sentence. “The last thing we need is to lose all of our strong fighters. We don’t know what the enemy is planning. So, it’s wise if we have you stay behind to guard the Empire.”

 

Freya was silent, but she nodded. Miya turned to Rafaela. The angel sighed. “Please, be careful. The blood orcs are terrible creatures. Argus had trouble fighting them once.”

 

Miya nodded. “Don’t worry. With the power of the Moon Goddess, I’ll vanquish those horrid monsters.” She said, turning on her heels and marched out of the infirmary. The tails of her clothes floated behind her like a cape of a menacing ruler. Her brows came together in a determined frown and her lips tightened into a straight line.

 

The elf headed straight for the stables. Zilong must have returned with his horse. Being an elf, Miya had the ability to speak with animals. The young girl looked around and spotted the dragon’s horse in its stable. The stallion looked up and whinnied at the sight of her. Miya rushed to it, one hand on its muzzle and the other stroking the side of its face with affection.

 

“Shhh…don't worry. I need to find my friend. He’s in danger. Can you help me show where they were attacked?”

 

The horse neighed and it seemed eager for Miya to climb on. The elf grabbed its saddle and quickly fixed it on the stallion. She was about to climb on the horse’s back when a voice stopped her.

 

Ruby came running, panting for breath. She bent over with her hands on her knees as she took in large breaths. She lifted her head to talk to her best friend. “I wanna come too.”

 

*******

 

“There!”

 

Miya quickly commanded the horse to stop. The horse stumbled at the sudden command but it did manage to stop. Ruby quickly jumped off, followed by Miya. She placed her hand on the horse and used her magic to tell the horse to seek refuge in the woods. The horse gave a soft whinny before running off into the forest.

 

Miya and Ruby held tightly on their weapons as they faced the scene before them. There were dead men and horses on the ground. Blood painting the earth crimson and flies starting to swarm on the carcasses. Miya grimaced at the fatal injuries on the dead soldiers that served to escort Alucard and Zilong. Among the dead were the bodies of blood orcs.

 

Ruby looked around, trying not to step on the body. Her large eyes spotted something on the ground. She quickly turned to the elf. “Miya, look!”

 

Miya ran to where she was and immediately stopped. Her eyes locked on the object on the ground and her body was covered in cold sweat.

 

 It was Alucard’s badge!

 

The elf and the blond girl looked around for any clues as to where the hunter might be. Miya had picked up the badge and wrapped it with her napkin before asking Ruby to keep it in her small pouch. She looked around until she spotted what seemed to be footprints. Human footprints to be exact.

 

Miya called for Ruby and the two girls went deeper into the forest. They pushed away from the bushes as they followed the footsteps until noises were caught by their ears. Miya raised her arm, stopping Ruby from further advancing. She raised one finger to her lip and peeked her head from where they were hiding behind a large tree.

 

They found Alucard but the hunter was on the ground. He was limp but still alive judging from the rise and fall of his chest. Though he was heavily wounded and his clothes were torn. One of the blood orcs raised its large foot and slammed it on Alucard’s body. The others laughed and continued taunting the half-alive hunter.

 

Miya turned to Ruby and the girl nodded. She grabbed tightly on her scythe before leaping towards the enemy. Due to her loud howl, it caught the attention of the demons. Ruby was quick to slash one of them with her blade and blocked off the other’s attacks.

 

Miya raised her bow and shot three arrows at once. The blood orcs were caught off guard as the arrows pierced through their body and they fell to the ground, bleeding to their deaths. Ruby killed a demon that tried to attack Miya from behind. She used her scythe to pull one demon that tried to escape.

 

Seeing the new attackers, the blood orcs decided to retreat. Ruby was about to follow them but Miya stopped her. The elf quickly went over to the fallen hunter. Miya turned him over and grabbed his face. “Alucard! Wake up!” She yelled.

 

Ruby fumbled to open her pouch and fished out a small bottle of healing potion. “Miya, use this.” She said, handing the bottle. Miya grabbed the bottle but her shaky hands were making it hard to pull the cork. She cursed under her breath before she managed to open the bottle. Miya tilted Alucard’s head and gently let a drop of the purple liquid into his mouth.

 

Almost instantly, the demon hunter started coughing. Miya helped him up as he continued his coughing fit. When it was gone, he squinted his eyes at the sudden burst of light. “Where- Who?”

 

“You’re alive,” Miya whispered. A single tear trickled down her cheeks. And so did Ruby. The girl wiped it away with her cloak. Alucard squeezed his eyes shut before opening again. He scared the two girls when he suddenly stood up. He groaned in pain as he fell back to the ground. His hand held tightly on his right leg. Miya went to touch it and Alucard gave a sudden sharp intake of breath.

 

His leg was broken.

 

“Zilong…” He rasped. “Did he arrive? I told him…I told him to get back up.”

 

“Tigreal is coming with the army,” Miya explained. “But I decided to come here first.”

 

Alucard raised a brow. “You two came to save me?”

 

Miya smiled. “You’re our best friend.”

 

Ruby tapped Alucard’s shoulder and showed him his badge. “You dropped this.” She said. Alucard ruffled her hair before taking the badge.

 

“Thanks.” He said as he held it gently in his hands. “This was a family heirloom. My only reminder of my family. Thank you so much.”

 

Ruby smiled widely. Miya looked up to the sky. “Tigreal should be here any minute.” She said, before looking down. “You’ll be fine.”

 

She saw the grim expression on the hunter’s face. Miya frowned. “Is something wrong?”

 

Alucard looked at her. “Those blood orcs said something about a Twilight Orb. I’ve been researching it since I was an apprentice. I don’t know what it’s for but, it seemed to be something very powerful.”

 

Ruby swallowed. Alucard raised a hand and gently patted her head. “Don’t worry about it. We can handle this.” He turned to Miya. “Together, with my two strongest girls.”

 

“Two strongest girls and their damsel in distress.” Ruby snickered.

 

“Hey!”

 

 They laughed at the childish tease while waiting for Tigreal’s arrival. Though in their bright nature, they will never forget the looming threat at hand.

 

The Twilight Orb…

 

What power could it possibly hold? They thought they had won when Alice had withdrawn. No. This was only the beginning of a war.


End file.
